Task Specific Project #1: FDPM Tomography Instrumentation Development for Clinical Deployment The goal of this Task Specific Project will be to build two tomographic FDPM instruments for clinical deployment at MEDVAMC and BTGH for the beginning of year 2. The first year will be spent developing and optimizing the new tomography prototype for efficient manipulation and data acquisition in the Nuclear Imaging Department at MEDVAMC. The next six months of this project will then be spent constructing a second instrument for use in Nuclear Medicine at BTGH. We have already translated an FDPM measurement system from the benchtop to the clinic [69, 71]. Herein, we seek to add surface rendering capabilities as well as to miniaturize and to optimize instrument performance for more practical use in the Nuclear Medicine and in Task Specific Project #2, in the surgical suite.